rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Token
Special Tokens are objects which look like orange coins with a star in their center. Collecting a Special Token will transform a player into one of the Token-Earnable characters. The player remains a Token-Earnable character until they die. Special Tokens spawn in random locations around the map. Upon spawning, they explode violently. The explosion causes players to get flung if they are within the blast radius, and the amount of damage the explosion does varies depending on how close a player is to the Special Token. Before spawning, they do a glowing charge-up animation and sound effect in order to warn players that they are about to spawn in that location, giving the players time to get out of the way before the Special Token fully spawns and explodes. Players that own the "Came Prepared" gamepass are notified when a Special Token spawns. Special Token-Earnable Characters Depending on which team a player is on, they will have a chance to spawn as one of the following Special Characters which correspond to their team: Possible characters for Corruption Teams (Virus, Malware): * Spyware * Scareware * Creeper * CIH * V-Sign * Happy99 Possible characters for Program Team: * Hardware * Lesser Bloatware * Software * Cookie * Princess RAM The Firewall Security team cannot pick up Special Tokens, thus they have no Token-Earnable characters that correspond to their team. More Facts * Ghostgrams were once Token-Earnable characters, but they are now rare spawns. * Full-sized Bloatware were originally Token-Earnable characters, but were switched to rare spawns. Lesser Bloatware were switched to Token-Earnable characters at the same time Bloatware were switched to rare spawns. * Captured Chubbs were Token-Earnable characters at one point in the game, but they were changed to a random spawn for Corruptions. * When Special Characters (Token-Earnable characters) were initially being added to the Test Version, the Software Sweets Chubb and the McDod Chubb were Token-Earnable, with the Software Sweets Chubb being named "Henry Sweetums" and the McDod Chubb being named "Donnie McChubb". Henry and Donnie were like regular Chubbs, except buffed health-wise and damage-wise, and they could only spawn food from their respective restaurants (Henry would spawn Software Sweets food, Donnie would spawn McDod food). * When Special Characters (Token-Earnable characters) were initially being added to the Test Version, there was a Special character that was just an extremely health-buffed Program. It looked just like a regular standard Program, so it could not be distinguished from regular Programs, and Corruption players who were testing out the Special Character Test Version update would get tricked into thinking that these Programs were regular Programs, and were in for a spicy surprise when they'd hit the Program only to realize the Program way more health than normal. * Special Tokens started off spawning in random locations around the map. At some point in Databrawl's development, this was changed so that Special Tokens would spawn on top of Special Token spawn pads which were at fixed locations around the map. Later on, the spawn pads were removed and Tokens went back to spawning randomly around the map. More Images RobloxScreenShot20181209 145914761.png|A somewhat old screenshot of a Special Token which shows a Special Token on top of a Token spawn pad. Category:Mechanics Category:Objects